ultimate_driving_robloxfandomcom-20200214-history
Easter Eggs in the UDU
Easter Eggs in the UDU An Easter Egg is a surprise or joke item that people like to add to anything to make it fun or unexpected. Easter Eggs can be big, and they can also be unnoticeable. Here is a list of the games and their Easter Eggs: UD: All Games * In the lower level of the Jail in every UD: Game, there is a secret passageway to a picture of the remade Spanish Inquisition. UD: Westover Islands * The I-76 Bridge from Kensington to South Beach is named the ‘Rick Astley Memorial Bridge’. * At the Westover Intersection (Chestnut Rd, Coastal Hwy), there is a shop which is non-collidable, which means you can go through it. Behind the wall, there is a meme that you need light to see. * Inside the Pit Stop gas station building in Westover, there is a picture of a man standing on the door. UD: Odessa * There is a joke road sign in the bottom of White Clay Cove. You can easily get to it by going to some sort of port which it is in the end of the Betts Pond one lane bridge (road directions). After you see that there's a ramp in that port that goes to the water of White Clay Cove itself, you are supposed to swim underwater to the pillar sustaining the White Cove Bridge. The pillar is the nearest to the ramp. * There is a UD Merch store on Main Street In Bordenville UD: Delancy Gorge ??? UD: Newark ??? Index15, the creator of the North Carolina games, loves putting Easter Eggs in many of his games. UD: Currituck * At the intersection of Caratoke Highway and Martin Drive, there is a glowing floppy disk on the road! * At the port in Currituck, there is a button that you can step on (some days it works, some days it doesn’t) that takes you to a small palm tree island that takes you out the ocean, by where Knotts Island is. May be removed with the arrival of Knotts Island. * At Fort Landing spawn, and when you enter the town, there will be signs in regards to the winners of the ‘Redesign Fort Landing Contest!’. * At the Currituck Airport, at the ends of the runway, it says a message. It reads “I swear if another airgeek complains.” This is referencing the fact there are no aerial vehicles in the UDU, yet there are airports. UD: Fontana Dam * In Robbinsville, there is a sign next to the Gas Station noticing Hydrolock’s Cat who had passed away in 2019. Index15 called Hydrolock’s cat ‘annoying’. * In Chilly Spring Gap, there are 2 joke presidential candidate signs. * In Deals Gap, on the side of the Pit Stop, there is a US Highway sign. Instead of a number on it, however, the loss symbol is on it. * In Deals Gap, behind one of the houses on Alabaster Lane, there is a old rusty semi-truck and a vintage abandoned car that are not driveable. They are in a before-crash pose and are in reference to the movie “Duel”. * Near Fontana Dam, there is a junction with NC 28 and NC 288. The signs down NC 288 points to ‘Proctor’, a ghost town flooded by the Dam in real life! UD: Monroe * There is a classic blocky car in the Monroe Automative Dealer Spawn Parking Lot, which is a classic type of car that was commonly driven in the legacy days of the UDU. * There is a model train in Waxhaw. * On another train parked on top of a rail bridge underneath Charlotte Ave in Monroe, there is a message. * At the Monroe Theater (which is not enterable), the two signs outside the theater that tell you what movies are playing next say silly movie titles for a joke. * At the Post Office on Skyway Drive in North Monroe, the sign entering it says something about pulling a victim card from the deck by withdrawing from a civil conversation. * Stewie Street in Monroe is named after MisterFreakout’s cat, Stewie. (MisterFreakout is a UDU Moderator). Coincidentally, the street names of Monroe are exactly built to the real replica of the city, and Stewie Street in the game is on Stewart Street in real Monroe. UD: Pleasant Valley was closed as of July 2018 with BullRusterXxl15's leaving from the UDU, but because it was a UD game and was full of Easter eggs, we can list them. UD Cars and Vehicles * There is a PIANO vehicle, which can be seated by two players. It is staff use only. The piano keys aren’t funcional, but the horn does play a melody. Miscellaneous * TTP can spawn an Orbital Ban Star, to ban players. Category:Easter Eggs Category:Game Features